EO 3.odt
Title: NILFEHEIM Category: Fiction » Sci-Fi Author: Vanessa Ravencroft Language: English, Rating: Rated: T Genre: Sci-Fi/Adventure Published: 12-31-12, Updated: 01-01-13 Chapters: 8, Words: 24,435 NILFEHEIM This is the begin of a compete rewrite of Eric Olafsons Saga . It is intended to be the final content adding/ changing re-write and fix a series of Plot Holes, such as the Time lines of wars, Immortals, events that happened before. Explaining why Eric actually wants to be a Star Ship Captain, fixing the Longnight / Short Summer intervals . Changing some dates such as when Eric goes to the Academy and when he starts his Tigershark adventures...and finally when he becomes the Dark One. I am going to clean up the "Interludes" tighten this and that, fixing names ..make them consistent and while I am at it , there will be several re-posting after my friends who offered to proof read after this but as I mentioned this is the last rewrite in terms of content. The basic story is the same but I added stuff and the Eric Saga will expand a little in terms of volume, So I keep the Old Versions up but after I completed the Rewrite they will be removed and posted under the "Old Story Versions "category of the GalNet Wiki. So I hope you enjoy this new version. I will furthermore change the Numbering scheme of the GC Universe Books. (Do away with I actually) But for those of my readers who are used to it it would be GC IV. It is entitled : NILFEHEIM NILFEHEIM (A Galactic Chronicles Tale – Book 1 in the Eric Olafson Cycle) Foreword Dear Readers and dear friends of the Galactic Chronicles Saga. The first version of this Saga I penned over 15 years ago and I have rewritten it a few times since, but as writer I have grown and so has my story and this Saga. The characters have evolved and taken on a life of their own. Thanks to many comments and well deserved critique I felt that another and hopefully final major rewrite was in order. So here it is I have begun to tackle the task of a rewrite and hopefully this will be the last (not including edits of course). It will be the same and to many of you who know the story this will add only a few bits and pieces, tie up a few plot holes and stream line the whole saga. I also decided to change the Galactic Chronicles Numbering System. As I begun to flesh out the stories I realized that the old 21 Book concept no longer really fits. So this is Book ONE of the Eric Olafson Saga and Book One in the Galactic Chronicles Series. Books . This Book is dedicated to : A99515, Don, Gnume, Knight Ranger, Don and John. Vanessa Ravencroft ©2012 FOREWORD I was asked by one of my oldest friends to tell my story, the story of my human life. To put it down in words so others can read about it. At first I objected to the idea, but then it grew on me, because it is not just a story about me but about the many beings and individuals I had met during my journey. Some became friends and some became much more, where the word friend simply isn't adequate to describe the bond that had been shared. Others became enemies and most simply played their part. It is to their memory I decided to dedicate my memoirs. Now you may say I am not human, not even a being of flesh and blood but every tale needs a beginning and this one begins quite a while ago on a planet called Nilfeheim, where I was born as Eric Olafson, son of Isegrim Olafson and Ilva Ragnarsson at Union Standard date 0107-9999.91. However this way of timekeeping using Galactic years and fractions thereof has never really caught on and many worlds of the United Stars of the Galaxies and especially on worlds settled and colonized by Terran Humans, still keep time the old Terran way. My day of birth was October 7th, 4999. Now as I look back over my life, sitting here in my old Tower bedroom overlooking the oceans of Nilfeheim, the Union writes the year 5500. The Decision I had to make is done and the RULE has been restored. The United Stars of the Galaxies, simply called the Union, has changed and grown since then; much has occurred in these last 500 years and soon I will leave this plane of existence. My journey in this, your universe has reached its end. As my last vestiges of human existence fade away and I once more become what I have always been. As I look back and recall what occurred; I realize how blessed I was to have met them all; the ones that called me friend. The ones that had it within them to love me and teach me the true meaning of that most powerful emotion and condition of all. It will be testament to their ability to overcome the greatest challenges and show and teach even a being such as me that there is light in the darkest night. I am getting ahead of myself and speak of things that will only make sense if you indeed follow my tale to the end. As I have mentioned before ,it all began about 500 years ago on a very cold water world called Nilfeheim. I decided to tell you my story as I have experienced it, but at times I will borrow the voices of others; to introduce their parts and illustrate their role in this saga. I am known as the Dark One. There are those who whisper my name and fear me as the incarnation of Death and Anti Life itself. Some try to categorize me as God and desire ti worship me. Some do not believe I exist and declare that what I am is nothing but the hand of nature. I have no need for categories born in the feeble minds of mortal beings. I have no desire to be worshiped. What is it to me if insignificant gnats chant my name and bow before effigies? What I am cannot be understood by minds trapped in space and time. No words that could be understood by by those who are mortal exist to describe the true essence and reasons that make what I am. For the purpose of this tale it matters only that to those, I had the privilege to know, I have always have been and always will be their friend. Formerly known as E. Olafson, Admiral. Ret. (United Stars Navy) – Union Citizen. -------------------------------- Chapter 1 -The Olafson Clan Once the Burg had been a beacon of wealth and might, perched atop the rugged dark rocks that made up the Olafson Isle. Tattered, wind torn scraps flapped from the poles instead of flags with the black Wolf head upon the old Olafson red. The mighty walls of this ancient Nilfeheim Burg had been a bulwark and shield for many generations of Olafson Vikings now crumbling at many corners. There was rust and decay everywhere. This was the last year of Shortsummer and soon Longnight would once again descent upon Nilfeheim. Volund Olafson stood with crossed arms on the parapet above the main gate and gazed towards the south. Volund was, like all Olafsons a big and strong man but his massive underarms had neither hefted a harpoon nor an axe or sword lately, but he was reduced to cast nets from the deck of an Elhir boat, as the Olafson clan had sold its last boat during last Longnight, as his clan needed the money to heat the Burg or freeze to death. The winds were already cold again and tugged at the Fangsnapper cape the big man was wearing as his slate-grey eyes scanned slowly across the horizon of the endless Nilfeheim Oceans. It had not always been that way. The Olafson clan was an Old Clan with a clean and uninterrupted line all the way back to the time when the first Colonists from Earth landed on this planet. Alrik Olafson was among the first, so Family Lore knew, who stepped onto the surface of this world in 2160. Alrik born in Denmark on Earth brought his family here along with 12,000 other members of the Viking Movement. It was Alrik's grandson who stepped ashore right here on this Island, claiming it for his Clan. With the riches he and his friends obtained pirating other Earth Colonies he built this burg. Even after Nilfeheim joined the Union and the space pirate days of the Neo Vikings from Nilfeheim ended, the Olafsons remained an important Clan and all the way until the last Clan wars almost 400 years ago. The Olafsons always had been known to be especially a wild and violent clan, even on a world full of skull bashing Neo Vikings; that meant they picked more fights and formed alliances but sadly not always with the winning sides. The last Clan wars caused the Olafson to loose their Nubhir farms and the Fangsnapper herds near Isen in tribute payments to victorious alliances. Byrnjolf Olafson, Volund's grandfather picked a fight with the Trolle clan that cost the Olafson Clan three Hunting Subs and two fishing vessels. Reducing their once sizable clan fleet to two boats. Two fishing boats were barley enough to sustain the clan with food and left nothing for other essentials. The last Longnight and seven years of ice and snow, saw the Olafsons loose one boat and sell the other. Volund already feared that his son Isegrim would be the last Olafson Clan chief, lording over a starving clan that had to hire its men and warriors to other clans, but then the Clans fortune changed. Only six month ago, Volund was in town, nursing a tankard ale in the old Bredeberg Tavern when a fight broke out, nothing unusual on Nilfeheim of course, but this fight went from brawling with bare fists to drawn swords and axes. He didn't exactly remember what the argument was about, but he fought back to back with another man and together cleared the room. The other Viking was Erik Gustav Ragnarsson, the Clan chief of perhaps the richest Clan of all Nilfeheim. Erik Gustav was already member of the Circle of Elder and elected to be Nilfeheim's Representative at the Assembly at the distant planet of Pluribus Unum. It was him Volund was expecting and just then he spotted a small black dot at the horizon and it was getting bigger fast. A sleek off World Skimmer , a luxurious Volvo F70 swooped down and landed on the concrete pad before the main gate. Neo Vikings did not like Off World technology all too much, but skimmers , Arti Grav Flyers and Zero Point powered boats were simply essential on a world with out continents and only a few tiny islands for dry land. Today was a special occasion, not only would Erik Gustav drink and feast wit him but he was bringing his only daughter along. Erik Gustav was the heir and leader to the mighty Ragnarsson clan, but his only son died in a Tyranno Fin hunting accident only a year ago. Volund barked a loud command down to the gate and two of his men raised the steel portcullis. The hydrogen powered power plant had been broken for almost 200 years now and so instead of using electric power, the gate had to be raised by turning hand cranks. It was an old tradition and a symbolic gesture to open the gates for a honored guest. This is why he had the rusty portcullis lowered this morning in the first place. While the creaking sound of metal sliding over metal indicated that his men labored to get the heavy obstruction up, so their guests could enter,he hurried down the narrow stairs, almost stumbled over a broken step, cursed the sorry state of his own castle and then placed himself in a dignified stance behind the now open gate arch. By the Gods! That daughter of his was a beauty, he could tell despite the cloak and veil she wore. Erik Gustav lost his wife to a disease before she could bear him another son. That meant the Ragnarsson clan had no male heir. Here on Nilfeheim it meant the end of the Ragnarsson clan. Only males were allowed to inherit and carry the name. Volund grabbed Oddløg's shoulder as that Olafson warrior came from the Crank alcove, sweating form the task rising the gate. “Quick, see that Isegrim is in his finest! Where is he? Does he not know what is at stake. Oh Oddløg make haste!” Oddløg, was a stout warrior, not afraid to speak his mind. The scars over his body and face and his missing left eye were visible testimony of the many fights he fought. “Aye my liege I shall make haste and if I have to I will drag him up from the Tanneries.” Volund raised his hand in the proper warriors hail and bellowed against the ever blowing wind. “Hail Erik Gustav of the Ragnarsson clan. Come and enter so we may clasp arms and raise tankards in friendship.” Erik Gustav who stood before the gate was a grand sight indeed. This scion of the Ragnarsson clan was a tall man and had dark blonde hair he wore in thick braids as it was tradition. He was dressed in fine black leather, the silver falcon emblem of his clan upon his chest. His gauntlet gloved right fist resting on Mjördaren, the legendary broad sword of the Ragnarsson clan. Erik Gustav was known far and wide as one of, if not the finest swordsman of all Nilfeheim. Nineteen men he had challenged and all nineteen had died. The visitor wore knee high boots and a billowing fur lined cape. Besides his daughter , he too had high ranking warriors of his clan along. Now as the official invitation was spoken Erik Gustav came with a purposeful stride. Oddløg was running to the main Building and Volund was silently cursing his oldest son. Oh aye he knew why the son of the Clan Chief , his own flesh and blood was drawn to the stinking bowels of the Olafson tannery, like a Flicker fish to the lantern of a fisherman. He had closed his ears to the rumors and prayed to Odin that it wasn't true, but he knew it was the daughter of a Nubhir herder, that had turned his sons head. Volund clenched his fists. As soon as this utterly important business was done, he swore to himself to descend into the crofts and tannery himself and put that wench to the sword and then beat sense into his oldest son. Oh why could Isegrim not be like Hogun, his second born? Yet Hogun was no longer here. He was gone, driven from his home by a now regretful father and the cursed laws and customs that made the First Born alone heir to it all. Erik Gustav has reached him and they clasped underarms and Volund said. “Welcome to the Home of the Olafsons. Oh it had seen better days, noble visitor, but there is naught a dwelling old Norse call home upon our cold world that seen more glory days. No other flag has ever been raised on our rock and oh so many have tried.” The Clan Chief of the Ragnarssons nodded. “Aye, many tales and much heroic lore is told about this rock. Legendary is the wraith and fighting skills of thy Clan indeed, but what enemies and battle could not, the gnawing tooth of time seems to accomplish.” “It is a source of shame and degradation, noble visitor yet this specter of decay that has descended upon my burg can not be defeated with sword and axe, but with the content of a well filled purse.” “So let us do business then, let us put forth our offspring, for I have need for a heir and you are in need of..much else it seems.” “Come then, Erik Gustav, join me in the High Hall. Meager our resources might be, but none shall say we neglect to be hosts. Come then and join me at our tables. You traveled far and spend much time beyond the heaven. Wondrous as your journey might have been, what compares to honest Viking food and mead?” Erik Gustav followed Volund waved his entourage of daughter and warriors to follow then put his arm on Volund's shoulder. “You should travel, they all should travel just once, just once see Pluribus and the wonders of our Union, but aye a repast of Norse making is what I desire.” --””-- Oddløg did, just as the one eyed warrior suspected, find Isegrim in the arms of the Nubhir Herders daughter. His heavy hand fell on Isegrims's shoulder as his head was buried between the ample breasts of the blonde, who shamelessly grinned a triumphant and almost evil smile. Isegrim thrashed out hitting the arm. “How dare you to disturb me here in these chambers?” On your feet! The fate of thy clan rests upon thy shoulders, A suitable bride has been brought into these crumbling walls. A creature of high birth indeed and with her dowry alone able to purchase twenty new boats.” Isegrim was a big young warrior, but he also was a coward and feared Oddløg and the punishment his father would find. He untangled himself of the woman and got out of bed. She cooed. “Go my love, go and secure riches so we may live as your position commands.” Oddløg half drew his sword, “Silence you wench! After the pact is made the Old man will descent upon you filth. Oh aye you won't be able to bewitch this dim witted boy, after he cuts you down. Hearing from me what I have seen he will make haste indeed!” The Nubhir herders daughter's name was Gretel and only now did she pull the cover over her exposed breasts and her eyes sparkled .”Isegrim you won't let them harm me?” Isegrim now halfway dressed. “I help him burn you on the stake or feed you to the crabs if it lessens his anger at me. I found joy in this bed ,but I shall find joy in other beds. You are but a woman after all.” Oddløg grabbed Isegrims's boots and pushed the First born son of Volund past the door frame and placed his own boot quite forcefully in Isegrims's behind. “Make haste, your Sire has summoned you.” Gretel still holding the blanket to her chin looked after them and her red painted lips curled to a smile. “Oh but I got you, Isegrim, I am am woman indeed and you do whatever I ask.” --””-- Erik Gustav sat at the old wooden table in the High Hall across Volund, his right hand holding a tankard and his left moving over the surface of the massive table. “Wooden furniture on a world without trees, the Olafson Burg still holds treasures and its name is spoken with respect all over this world of ours.” Volund raised his tankard. “Olafson ale is one of these treasures, not that we can make as much of it as we used to. The grain comes from beyond Nilfeheim and so does the hops.” He took a deep drought. Erik Gustav did the same, gave the rest in his tankard a thoughtful gaze then burped from the deepest region of his barrel chest and slammed his flat hand on the table; underneath his veneer of sophistication, the Lord of the Ragnarsson Clan was a Norseman .”Countless are the repasts and delicacies available to me while I represent our insignificant world at the breath taking Assembly of the Union, yet having a full bodies ale at the right temperature served in a Tyranno tooth tankard warming your very innards; ailed and praised by a belch worthy of Thor are not to be had.” Volund leaned forward. “What news of the Union then? I do remember the excursion to Pluribus when I was in Union School.” Erik Gustav wiped his beard. “I am representing our world for seven years now, ever since my beloved Hilda passed on. Do you know how many times I was called to press an issue, to convey news?” The Ragnarsson man held up his fist. “Not a single time, Volund of the Olafsons, while we Neo Vikings squabbled over fishing grounds , the Union went to war and we almost defeated the Kermac.” Volund remembered the word and knew Kermac meant something opposed to the Union, but that was about all he remembered. “What a victory is almost? Either you win or you loose. Have we lost?” “What begun almost 80 years ago with the Kermac attacking Green Hell, ended just recently with a second Signing of the Free Space treaty and an Armistice. The Galactic Council a shadow of its former self having lost almost 80 percent of their former sphere of influence agreed to all cease fire conditions requested.” “I do not claim to understand such things, but why stop there?” Because a new Species intervened on behalf of the Kermac. They are called the Blue and are distant relatives. The Blue are highly advanced and control much space in the Andromeda Galaxy. They...” Erik Gustav stopped. It was clear he had lost Volund's interest in the matter and smiled sadly. “Exactly this is why there are no calls, we do not care. My heart is still Norse and I understand, yet my eyes have seen wonders and powers that are more frightening than an angry Tyranno Fin while you share the water with it. I know how fragile and defenseless we really are. For this reason I can not step down, for this reason I must remain exiled from the world I love. “ Volund was not sure he understood what the other was speaking about but he was pleases as she saw his son Isegrim decked out in finest warrior garb. Oh aye Isegrim Olafson was a dashing sight, full of strength , and vigor, with raven black hair and glittering blue eyes. Volund saw the bosom of the veiled Ragnarsson daughter raise in greater frequency as her beautiful eyes took stock. Volund paid attention to Erik Gustav's lament once more. His noble guest waved at his daughter.. “I amassed great wealth both on this world and so much more beyond. I was blessed by a strong son and this lovely daughter . My son has died, and so has my wife and love. No other woman shall ever be by my side or share my chambers , so was the oath I made the day Hilda died. Hence no son of my blood will again be born.” He sighed as he looked at his daughter. “Only here on Nilfeheim is this a problem. My beloved and beautiful daughter can not inherit, neither my wealth nor my name, but she can bear a son of her own. In this future son I place my hope .” Volund said. “My son is full of strength and he carries a name as old as Ragnarrson, but the words must be spoken.” “Aye indeed. What are we if not shaped by our traditions and our honor. Volund Olafson, Lord mighty of the Olafson Clan. Honored of old , your son may court my daughter for the purpose of marriage. I Erik Gustav Olafson attest with my name and honor, that she is a virgin and untouched .” I Volund Olafson, attest by my honor that my first born Isegrim Olafson shall not see or touch another woman and that he shall court no other.” --””-- Erik Gustav Olafson felt content as he entered the Space Bus. In a few hours he would reach Twilight and from there he planned to take a Fast Clipper to Blue Moon. It was as if he was two different persons altogether. On one hand he was Erik Gustav the Clan Chief of the Ragnarsson Clan of Nilfeheim and known to be as traditional and true to the Viking heritage as a Norse could be. Deeply founded in the unique mix of ancient earth heritage and the almost 3000 years of Nilfeheim history. A man who despised the weak and soft Off Worlders. He was that man for the last three days and during his visit to the Olafson Burg. Now as he found his seat aboard the passenger space craft, he had once again become the other Erik Gustav Olafson, the suave business man with a growing business empire and a fortune that was measured in Billions. He was not only a business man, but also the Representative of Nilfeheim at the Assembly of the Union. There were little things these men had in common and yet they were both him. He stared outside the viewport as the space bus moments later climbed into the sky. Did he do the right thing? He basically sold his very own daughter, so she would produce him a heir. It all went perfectly according to Nilfeheim customs and traditions, yet his beautiful daughter was by all rights also a citizen of the Union. Union law made no difference between man and woman. Yet he made it his life's mission to keep Union Law as long as possible away from Nilfeheim. Union law would mean the end of the Neo Vikings way of life. He should remain and raise his daughter, or simply take her away and let her grow up out here. As the bus slipped past the last layers of the worlds atmosphere, Blenheim's true beauty became apparent, a bright blue orb with wisps of white. Its oceans full of life, life that was readily consumable by 75% of all Union Citizens. He had seen what happened to New Sweden, a planet quite similar to Nilfeheim in many respects The Colonists of New Sweden found a rich Earth like garden world with pristine forests and huge oceans teaming with an abundance of sea life , that had the right DNA and sugar molecular structure to be consumable by Terran Humans. Due to this abundance of food and a cool but not extreme or harsh climate the Colony grew fast and developed well. Also in contrast to the Settlers of Nilfeheim, the New Swedes never rejected technology and remained in close contact with Earth. New Sweden became one of the first Colonies that joined the United Earth Federation and then became part of the United Stars of the Galaxies simultaneous with United Earth. But New Sweden today had lost much of its original beauty. It had virtually no forests left and enormous fleets of robotic fishing trawlers emptied their oceans. They now had fish farms raising Terran herring and mackerel, but their famous Butterfish, a fish that once was so abundant you could catch one with a blank hook on your fishing rod had completely disappeared. It was simply gone one day and no one even had kept enough DNA to recreate it. He did not want the same fate for Nilfeheim and that was the reason he had to remain vigilant and that is why he had to return to Pluribus. Of course Silver Hawk Inc. his company did not run on its own either. His daughter would soon marry that big Olafson and Volund would act as a care taker of both clans until Ilva, his daughter was able to give him a grandson. A grandson uniting two old clans with the blood of Olafson and Ragnarsson in his veins. The bus reached threshold speed and slipped into Quasi Space and the attendant robot asked him if he wanted a refreshment. He declined, his mind still on the planet he had just left. “His only son Holger had died while he was training with the Hermit of Nilfeheim Rock for the Ancient Challenge. Holger so he was told had been killed by a Tyranno Fin while he tried to spear the beast. Without a son to inherit, all that was Ragnarsson on Nilfeheim, all he could do was donate it to the Keepers of Hasvik or the Elders of the Circle would divide it among the living clans upon his death. Nilfeheim law was quite clear, a woman could not inherit. --””-- Two men watched the space bus leave , standing by the large view ports of the Gray Lines lobby. They were both human and dressed in casual travel outfits. Nothing really made them stand out. The one on the left was slightly taller and wore a hooded suit as it was currently in fashion at the core worlds. The other wore a more classical business suit that hasn't changed very much in the last 3000 years or so. The one with the gray hood , pressed his thin lips together, his watery blue eyes watched the bus climb into the air and disapear in the low hanging clouds. The man in the suit said. “That was him, wasn't it?” “Yes, it was. Erik Gustav Ragnarsson. Clan patriarch here on Nilfeheim, and self made multi billionaire out there. They made him chairman of the trade and finance council of the Assembly, he is as shrewd and smart as they come.” “If he is the business man you say he is, can he not be bought?” “I told you he is as shrewd as they come. They don't appoint fools to become the Chairman of the Trade and Finance Council. He sits in the Conference and advises the Assembly. Bribing an Assembly Member is a very costly federal offense. I rather watch public hangings than being the main attraction.” “I agree it is a lot harder to buy politicians in our Union than it was before our glorious collection of civilizations was founded, but then this is where we come in. What do you have in mind?” “Establish a few local contacts. Gather detailed information and then turn those primitives against each other. Childs play really.” “How about the shrewd one ?” “We place a rat in his house, and it will gnaw his base.. He is shrewd but we are ruthless and have the expertise. Beyond the Space port there are no Union Rules, no Federal police and the ruling Class, the Clan Lords have so much to answer for if this planet would ever become an open Union community, that they will never call for Union help. We got time, a decent budget and by the time our client moves in, this world free for the taking.” --””-- The rugged and quite dangerous space ship dropped out of Quasi Space and immideatley took a course towards the crystal blue planet known as Nilfeheim. The Ship Master, a massive four armed Petharian said to the big human standing next to him. “We are here Hogun. I sure hate to see you go, you have been a true brother in arms, are you sure you want to leave us? You know I gladly increase your share.” The big man had a strange expression on his face as he looked at the planet they approached. “Rathuur, no man could ask for better friends as I have found in the ranks of Rhatuurs Brigants, but I am going to marry the girl that is waiting for me for so long and then I want to settle down have some kids. No amount of credits could change my mind.” The Pertharian put one of his arms on the man's shoulder. “I have never met a man more honorable, more dependable or being able to best me in a contest of arm wrestling.” “You have been a comrade in arms and you are a friend .” The ship belonging to this famous, barely legal mercenary outfit dipped through the planets atmosphere after it received landing permission. --””-- (NOTE TO ME: ..Maybe section) The Olafson Clan had only one old Arti Grav Flyer. It was a simple open steel bed frame with an Arti grav lifter and two ducted propellers for locomotion. It was not fast, but still could made the trip to Bifrost Island in 4 hours. The last real source for income was the Olafson Tannery. Olafson leather was known for its good quality and especially the fine soft leathers made from Nubhir skin, used for ladies gloves, fine shoes and such. The profit margin had been much higher when the Clan had its own Nubhir farms. All it had left were the dens with the Clans stock and breed of Nubhir wolfs. Now the Olafsons had to purchase the raw furs and hides at the Xchange. Gretel wearing a hooded coat swooped into the shop of old Geirhild and lied, saying. “Lord Isegrim wants me to go to Halstaad, for an errand.” Geirhild was a Freeman's woman and while she did not carry the Olafson name and was not a member of the actual family. She and her family were Olafson Free men for almost as long as the Olafson clan existed. It was her who kept much of the secrets of the tanning processes used to create the fine leather. Because of this she was highly respected and Volund the Clan Chief himself made it very clear how much he valued Geirhild and her family. Geirhild was trusted with many things, one of them was the household purse and thus was also the Burgs First maid. She was a good natured woman, honest as the day was long and all she cared about or talked about was leather and the process as skin and hides were turned into the fine products the clan sold. Geirhild did not like Gretel very much. The girl was way to cocky and meddled too much with things a woman of her stand should not. However no one really wanted to anger Isegrim, he was strong and mean. Easy to anger and had a vicious streak; sooner or later he would be the Clan Chief and being on the good side of the future lord was quite important. Geirhild got up from her stool and opened the sturdy box she guarded and took a Union Credit Strip, handed it to Gretel and said. “It is mans business to fly a flyer and you meddling with the Lords son will end in tragedy, but since you do go into the city. We are low on Alum and I ordered five sacks. So go by the Xchange and pick them up. Here is the Credits to pay for it.” Gretel reached Halstaad Fjord long past the noon hour Category:Fragments Category:Fragments - Eric Olafson